Legacy
by Kinoink
Summary: The Big Four has finally found it time to pass the torch down to their next of kin, their dangers faced, darkness buried away. However, the old wars will soon become their children's. Different worlds, times, places, all shall be connected under one force as the darkness begins to loom again.


Chapter 1: Jaquelyn Frost

The sky was as bright of blue like the fluffy swirl of candyfloss, but the aire was just as frigid as an ice box when thrown into an Arctic. However, this kind of weather was perfect for the inhabitants of the cold north. This part of the North Pole was where Santa Claus, but his name really is just North, was settled in his castle that doubled as a workshop; it's where he created the toys, even prototypes for the children of the world. It was large, and nestled at the top of a mountain; which meant it was always very snowy even if the sun was shining.

Ever since the defeat of Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman, was sent back to the darkness under the bed thanks to the Guardians and a handful of brave children, it seemed that work was done. However, it seemed that there was no rest for the wicked. Manny had sent messages about luring dangers from other parts of the globe, where kingdoms and villages still existed; never tarnished by time's hourglass. It was as if they were locked somehow, and unable to be seen through the regular human eye. That is when the Guardians soon began to form a Council of Legends, created to work together and stop the evil that would happen in the world, no matter what the cost. From a Scottish clan of DunBroch, they had a wiry haired redhead,prideful, brave, and master archer; Merida. The village of Berk had Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, dragon trainer, and a master at craftsmanship, now; chief of Berk. Then there was the princess Rapunzel, young, beautiful, some say that she could rival Sandy in the dream department, but rumor did say she once had long flowing blonde locks with healing powers, though now brunette she maintained most of her power. They along with The Guardians were a force to be reckoned with. However, for some, had to still deal with a hurdle of life...raising adolescents.

Down in the toy factory, yetis and elves were working hard on the preparations for the holiday painting, constructing and testing toys of all kinds from airplanes to flying saucers with bright flashing lights. However, it was mostly the yetis who were working their hardest while the cone shaped elves jingled their silver bells, or ate tinsel - North was kind enough to let them believe they were indeed helping out in some way. Way up high, suspended above the workshop was a golden sphere decorated with elaborate numbers displayed thick scripted numbers, black with a hint of a curl. It was a countdown displayed for how many days until Christmas which was currently displaying 165, but the five was slowly turning on its axis to bring down another day to make it 164 days remaining until the holiday. But halfway through its rotation, a branching amount of fernlike frost skittered across the top to freeze the number into place.

The yeti in charge of operating the machine kept hitting a button with a clawed hand, but in return it buzzed in error. A faint female giggle came up from behind the creature, "Sorry there Phil, I haven't exactly gotten the hang of the frosty steps yet. Don't worry! It'll thaw in no time!" There came a tinkling sound almost compared to wind chimes that followed along a cold wind that blew in Phil's face when the yeti turned, no one was there and he only let out a growl of frustration to the empty air.

A white haired girl looked back and a smile formed on her lightly shimmered lips, "Hehe!" She giggled and blew some purple feathers out of her face before taking off further into the toy shop. Ah, yes, the sound of hammers hammering, gears whirring, the whistles of toy trains, to the sound of gruff yetis and jingle bells, they were music to her ears because to her it was the music of wonder and fun rolled up into one package. She turned her body to the side as she glided along the air as one of the walking fur walls went by carrying a doll house that was to be painted. This was life. And it was perfect. As bare toes curled on the wooden railing way up, a bird's eye view of the shop, frost spread underfoot and the white haired young girl let out a sigh of content.

Leaning away from the post she spread her arms out wide as if to embrace the whole of the factory. Inhaling a breath that made her chest rise slowly, her foot reached out to the open air, about to take a plunge before a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't do that stunt yet." A male voice spoke with a chuckle and she whipped around to face him. Lanky, pale, hair white as the freshly fallen snow gave her a bit of a grin, his cool blue eyes seemed to be chuckling. This was the Jack Frost, Guardian and of course...

"Daad," the young girl complained falsely with a playful eye roll, "you always stop me when I'm just about to hit the most exciting precipice." She didn't whine, but sometimes he had a habit of breaking her energetic buzz. Even if his skill had been Guardian of Fun.

"That's because you still have yet to maintain your flying abilities. Don't want you crashing at the bottom of the workshop." Jack reached over to ruffle her hair softly, but the blue and purple eyes looked past his shoulder as if trying to see if there was someone else there.

"So where's..."

"Three lateral incisors, and bicuspid in Sturgis." A more adult female spoke orders and the twittering of mini fairies reported back, coming and going to do their duties. No rest for Toothiana the Tooth Fairy. This time the girl rolled her eyes in irritation as she stepped off the railing, placing her hands in her pants pockets, blowing a green feather out of her purple eye. Tooth was half human, half hummingbird, and always busy. Then the fairy gave a smile as her wings beat with excitement moving over to Jack and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Jack, good to see you got back from your rounds in Russia? Oh! Jaquelyn, were you decent to the factory?"

Jack nodded, but his hand gripped the young girl's shoulder just a bit tighter. "Everything was fine Tooth, Russia has another round of snow. Should last them a good while."

"I froze a few elves, took a flight around the shop. Oh I may have frosted the countdown the clock, but only slightly." Jaquelyn replied, perhaps a little bit bitterly. The last part gave the usually happy couple to stare at her one amused, the other not so much.

"Jaquelyn, you know you shouldn't be doing those types of things. What would North say if he caught you messing around like that?" Tooth scolded though her rather gentle tone made the effect have little impact. Anger was something the tooth fairy rarely expressed.

"C'mon Tooth, you know as well as I do that North would get a kick out of it as much as me."

"Jack...you're too lenient sometimes." Tooth shook her head before some of the Mini fairies came and she went to barking orders to them about new locations and new teeth to collect. Jaquelyn sighed as she moved out from her dad's grip and started to walk her way along the wooden railing swinging around the supports that got in the way.

When she felt far enough, her pale hand reached into the thick collar of her sweater, she removed out a glass ball that swirled with colorful energy and magic. She lightly pressed her lips against the glass, frost lightly coated the surface, but it melted away quickly from the warmth inside it. "Hm...I think it would be nice to visit..."

"You going somewhere Jaquelyn?" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff, staring at her with searching blue irises. Of course he had been following her.

"Oh...I'm just going to visit a friend, I'll be back by dinner, promise." She told him, glancing away, it was no lie really. His eyes were skeptical, she matched his gaze then, then with a wave of his staff Jack had given his consent for his daughter to head out to where she wished to go. Jack could feel a gust of wind after Jaquelyn spoke her location to the orb and it smashed into the open air and she was out of the shop before he knew it. He faintly heard one word 'Berk' and then he looked down as the grip on his staff tightened slightly until his knuckles turned almost paler than usual.

That girl was Jaquelyn Frost, daughter to both the Tooth Fairy and the Guardian himself. Though she had a tendency to look more like her dad over her mother with the exception of a few vibrant feathers woven into her white as snow hair and the sound like a wind chime that followed her like a fairy, taking different physical qualities that went with both of them, including her mismatched violet and ice blue eyes. Truth be told even to Jack himself; this young one was a mere miracle a permission granted by the powers that be, but at the same time becoming a handful, like him. However, he knew down into his core that someday she would find just what she was truly looking for, to find out just who she truly was, her center. Even now, the story has only just begun to unfold.


End file.
